Journey Home
by mynameisbob
Summary: Edward Elric is stranded in our world and has to find his way home. Help comes from an unexpected place and he thinks that perhaps, after six years of searching, he has finally found the train home. Alternative to the movie, but some things the same. EdWi
1. Prolouge

A young man sat at the desk in the room scribbling in a leather-bound notebook. His long blond hair was tied in a ponytail out of his way as he wrote. On the floor was a strange chalk design and papers were strewn across the bed in a corner, some falling on the floor. A bookshelf stood next to a window on the other side of the room. There was a knock on the dark wood door that led into the room. When the man grunted an answer, the door opened to reveal a young blond woman about the same age as the young man. Her hair was up in a tight bun, but some of it had fallen out and floated across her face.

"I thought you might like some tea, Edward," said the young woman. The man turned around.

"Oh, thanks. I think I've figured out the last kinks. I think I can try it tonight after all," said Edward in a deceptively casual voice. His face showed otherwise, he was actually nervous, or worried.

"Oh. You might be going home tonight then?" the woman said, a quaver in her voice.

"Yeah, I suppose I'd better say goodbye."

"Edward won't you –" the woman began, but stopped in the middle as a tear trickled down her cheek.

Edward pushed his hair out of his face as he sighed and stood up.

"Winry, don't cry. You know I have to go back. I don't fit here! And I have someone waiting for me at home. I can't keep him waiting, he might do something stupid," Edward said with a wry smile.

"I'm sorry; I just can't believe that I will never see you again. I always thought –. Oh never mind," Winry said turning her back on Edward to wipe her eyes.

Edward sighed again.

"You're always so teary, I told you that the next time –." He cut off, clapping his hand to his mouth. "I'm sorry, I said I wouldn't compare you to her, but sometimes I still get confused."

"You love her, don't you," Winry said, slightly accusing.

"Look Winry, I know you… feel for me… but I don't feel the same way. I've never felt like I can belong here, I'm sure you've noticed, and frankly I think me being here just hurts both of us. I'm sorry, but can I leave on a good note, please?" Edward replied to her, evading the question.

"You love her, but you don't love me!" Winry cried.

"I –! Yes I… love her," admitted Edward.

A sob ripped from Winry as she ran from the room, dropping the teacup on the floor as she reached the door. The china and tea sprayed everywhere as she slammed the door.

Edward looked after her with a forlorn look in his golden eyes. He seemed to have grown tired after the argument. After a while he bent and picked up the fragments of the tea cup off the floor. He then sopped up some of the tea and redrew some of the chalk lines on the floor that were wiped away by the tea. Glancing at his watch, he put the tea fragments on the desk and placed the leather notebook next to them. Almost as an afterthought, he ripped a piece of paper from the back of the notebook and wrote a note on it, leaving it on the top of the notebook. Then he glanced at his watch again and paced around the chalk design. Finally he crouched down next to the drawing, glanced at his watch again, and smiled crookedly.

"Well, I didn't say goodbye as well as a wish I could have, but it's time. I'll see you soon Al!" Edward said to himself. He watched the second hand on his watch as it ticked toward the nine o'clock position. With five seconds left, his hands hovered over the chalk pattern.

"Thank you, Winry," he whispered as he placed his hands on the chalk. There was a flash of white light, and then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist, and youngest state alchemist ever, stood on the side of the road with a smoking wreck of a car behind him. A young man was crouched with his back to the road, looking at the wreck.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Edward. I can't believe I did that," the young man said sadly.

"What are you apologizing to me for? It's your car, William. I suppose we had better hitchhike if we're going to get to your uncle's place by lunchtime. Oh, and stop with the mister. It makes me sound old."

"Oh, sorry," said the redhead, turning around. "What time is it anyway? I'm afraid we might be late."

Edward pulled out a tarnished silver pocket watch. "It's 11:31. I suggest we get a ride with someone soon. It's freezing out here!"

"Yes, you're right. Oh, you're shivering! Would you like my coat? I'm not very cold," offered Will.

"No really, I'm fine."

"Well, alright."

They waited in companionable silence until they saw an old truck coming towards them. Will stepped out and waved his arms to get their attention. The truck slowed to a stop and a woman rolled down the passenger side window. Ed didn't manage to stop the small gasp of surprise that left his lips when he saw the woman's face. She looked just like Lust, only her face was darker. He knew that she must be this world's version of the person that lust was the homunculus of, but it still unnerved him. Will, noticing Ed's slight reaction, gave him an odd look, but putting it to the cold he did nothing more.

"Looking for a ride?" asked the Lust look-alike.

"Yes that would be wonderful," Will replied, looking like his birthday had come early.

"Well, get in," said the driver. Ed got another shock when he saw who was driving. The man looked just like Scar, but without the x-shaped scar across his face.

Will opened the back door of the car and climbed in, quickly followed by Ed who really wanted to get out of the cold wind. It was still cold inside the car, but there wasn't any wind, so Ed slowly stopped shivering. As Will told their saviors where they were going, Ed stuck his small suitcase between his knees and pulled his old brown coat tighter around himself.

"We can get out here. It's only a twenty minute walk now, and it's not in the direction you're headed," Will said to the driver after about an hour ride.

Ed and Will got out and started trudging through the snow after giving their thanks to the two in the truck.

"Sorry about the walk, but I didn't want to trouble them too much," Will apologized to Ed.

"Of course," said Ed. He had started shivering again, but moving around helped his joints thaw out some.

"Oh, you never answered my question. Why were you laughing at me before I crashed the car?"

"Well, it was just the way you were describing you sister. She just sounded like someone I knew."

"Oh, really? Then I'm sure you'll like her! She's so sweet, but I guess she can be nasty sometimes, and –"

"Will, I've heard this already," Ed said with a slight chuckle. "Why don't you tell me about this uncle of yours?"

"Oh, well, he's an eccentric writer really. I think he has published four books as of now, and he's working on a fifth. People always say that I look like him, but I don't really see much of a resemblance except for the red hair. I'm sure he'll be delighted to have you."

"Well that's good to know. You didn't ask him?"

"Well, no. I mean it was a last minute thing and I didn't get a chance to call him."

"Ha, ha! It'll be a surprise then."

"Yes, I suppose so."

Will noticed that Ed kept rubbing his right sholder. It was an odd gesture, but knowing the Ed had a mechanical right arm and left leg, it didn't seem so strange.

"Is something wrong with your arm?" Will asked.

"It's nothing," Ed replied quickly. However, seeing the hurt look on Will's face, he said, "It's just the cold. The metal gets cold and my shoulder aches a little. I'll be fine though."

"Alright. Oh I can see the house!" Will started walking faster. Ed smiled and picked up his pace as well. He knew that Will was doing so out of concern for his welfare.

Within five minutes, a fairly large, cream colored house was standing imposingly in front of the two men. It had white trim around the windows and a purple door.

"Well, come on!" Will joked, seizing the door knocker and knocking three times. The door swung open almost immediately. Framed in the doorway was a portly, balding, redheaded, middle-aged man. He was somewhat short, but still towered over Ed's measly height of 157.5 cm.

"William, you've arrived!" Will's uncle boomed, sweeping his nephew into a bone crushing hug. "Your sister was so worried about you! Come in, come in! Oh, who's this?"

"I'm Edward Elric," said Ed, shifting his suitcase to his left hand to shake hands with the man. "I met William at the convention and he invited me here. I hope it's not too much trouble?"

"Oh, no trouble at all! I'm William's uncle, Vladimir Bryer. A pleasure to meet you." He raised his eyes only slightly at the feel of Ed's hand and then led them inside.

"Did you say my sister was worried about me?" Will inquired jokingly.

"Oh, yes. I'll call her down. Winifred dear! Your brother has arrived!"

There was a clatter of running footsteps on the stair and then a blonde blur came wising around the corner and into Will's arms with a shout.

"Will, you're back! I was so worried when you didn't show up for lunch! Where were you? You should have called if you were going to be late!"

"Ah, sorry about that, but I… uh… crashed the car and we had to hitchhike," he finished in a mutter.

"You crashed the car? That's so dangerous! You could have been killed!"

"Yeah I know. Sorry."

"Oh, who's this?" Winifred said, finally noticing Ed standing by the door.

"He's Edward Elric. I met him at the convention and invited him to stay with us. Ed, this is my sister Winifred, but we usually call her Winry. Ed? Is something the matter?" Will questioned.

Ed was standing wide eyed, staring at the girl in front of him. She was almost an exact replica of Winry Rockbell.

A/N: Just to clarify, the previous chapter was set in the not too distant future so it might not make sense until further into the story. Also, this story will be about both sides of the gate, so the next chapter is all about Al! Review please!


End file.
